<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her new toy by lesbeanlit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073936">her new toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeanlit/pseuds/lesbeanlit'>lesbeanlit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Gothic, Lady Dimitrescu - Freeform, Lady Dimitrescu/Reader - Freeform, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Submission, hot tall vampire domme go brrrr, more to come once I've figured out where I'm going with this, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeanlit/pseuds/lesbeanlit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Dimitrescu finds a new pet, and decides to train her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 1am because we're all horny for tall vampire lady. </p><p>Please excuse any grammatical mistakes and let me know where you'd like the story to go in the comments! I'm open to suggestions and feedback :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the water that gets to you.</p><p>drip-drip-drip</p><p>You don't know how long you've been in this cell for. It's dark, lonely, but you can handle that. At first, you wait. Maybe someone will come for you soon?</p><p>drip-drip-drip</p><p>You can feel the fear rising, pooling in your chest, each drop from the roof adding to it. You're alone. Nobody knows where you'd gone or when you'd planned to be back. </p><p>drip-drip-drip</p><p>Nobody's coming to help you. </p><p>drip-drip-drip</p><p>You force yourself off the floor. The rough stone walls of your cell are cold under your hands as you fumble around, looking for something, anything to help. </p><p>There! Desperate not to drop it, you pull out a key from a gap in the wall and thread it into the lock on the door. With a click, it opens. You think it's strange for someone to have left a key in the cell and decide to focus on it later. But one thought sticks in your mind - it's almost like somebody wanted you to escape.</p><p>Following the lights as they get brighter, you make your way out of the dungeon. A shiver of relief runs down your spine as you pass through a door at the top of the stairs and see daylight again. You're in an ornate gothic room that overlooks an immaculate garden. A gravel road leads down the hill, to freedom. </p><p>Finally, you breathe a sigh of relief. Walking over to the door, you grab the key off a lacquered mahogany table and unlock the door. You reach for the handle.</p><p>The door slams open and you're thrown onto your back by the force. Then you see her.</p><p>She's beautiful. Your heart flutters as she looks down on you, a sadistic smirk on her face. You can't help but notice how tall she is - easily nine feet, perhaps more. With a few graceful steps she walks over to you. A low chuckle passes her lips as you lie there, meekly staring at her.</p><p>When she opens her mouth to speak, her accent is unlike any you've ever heard. It's mesmerising. </p><p>"So, we finally meet."</p><p>You don't know what to say to her. Your brain has turned to mush. All you can think of is how beautiful she is, how powerful and strong she must be, how she could crush you like an insect if she wanted.</p><p>"What's the matter, dear? The door is open, you know. If you want to leave, now's your chance"</p><p>You open your mouth, try to say something - anything - but all that comes out is a small whine as you blush scarlet red. Hearing her laugh again fills you with a burning passion. Your brain is screaming at you to get up and run, but you can do nothing except stare at her. </p><p>"Oh, my" she says, her smile growing wider. "I thought you wanted to escape? Or do you maybe want something else, hmm? I'm feeling generous, sweet, so I'll give you ten more seconds to leave before I lock the door and you stay with me."</p><p>You should be scared, but your fear is gone, replaced with a familiar warmth growing between your legs. You stay still. She walks over and shuts the door, locking it and pocketing the key. Walking over to you and leaning down, her hand wraps around you as she pulls you off the floor. </p><p>"I've been wanting a new pet", she smiles "and you're just what I'm looking for"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She carries you like a doll. Walking over to a door she opens it, revealing a sitting room. She gently puts you into a chair before settling opposite you. Her flowing white dress, an ocean of fabric, fills the chair as she smiles at you and opens her mouth.</p><p>"Now, darling," she says. "You seem very interested in being my pet, no?"</p><p>Her laugh fills the air. It's beautiful. You stare back at her, desire filling your brain. You nod.</p><p>"I want to hear you say it, dear."</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am"</p><p>That smile again.</p><p>"Oh, that's a good girl. Now, pet, let me be clear. I expect nothing less than total obedience and loyalty from you. You will call me Ma'am, My Lady, or Lady Dimitrescu. Do you understand?"</p><p>You nod with a burning face, too flustered to speak</p><p>"Darling," she continues. "I plan to use you for a long time. I expect you to tell me if I'm damaging you, is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am"</p><p>She gets up and beckons you to follow. You fall in step behind her as she weaves her way deeper into the castle, her heels echoing through the arches of stone. Candlelight floods the corridors. You're truly lost and couldn't escape if you tried. Not that you'd get far, you think, remembering the Lady's superhuman strength from earlier. She stops at the end of a long corridor. Opening the door, she turns and gently puts a hand on your back to lead you through. You can’t help but notice how large her hands are. </p><p>You like it.</p><p>The room is large and beautiful. The walls are draped with exquisite paintings, and by the wall you see the Lady’s bed. Its four posters have delicate drapes on them, and the sheets are crisp white like her dress. You stand there, taking it all in. As your eyes dart around the room, she walks over to the bed</p><p>“Here, pet,” she says, and you walk over to join her. As you move to hop up next to her, she deftly grabs you and deposits you back on the floor. Looking at her, you see anger - no, annoyance - flash behind her golden eyes.  </p><p>“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“You told me to come to you, ma’am, I was just-”</p><p>“Only good girls get to be on the bed, poppet, and you haven’t shown if you’re a good girl yet”</p><p>In one clean movement, she grabs you by the waist and pins you against the wall. You melt under her grip, fear and arousal mixing in your stomach. You gaze longingly into her eyes, transfixed by her beauty. Her free hand slides under your chin and holds it up.</p><p>She doesn't want you looking away. Her thumb caresses your cheek and you bite your lip. Your eyes are locked onto hers. Each stroke of the chin fills your body with longing. She smiles and presses her lips against yours, their coldness taking your breath away. You lean into the kiss, your eyes closing in sheer pleasure as you let out a soft moan. Suddenly, she pulls away and her grip on your chin tightens. </p><p>As she opens her mouth, you see them.</p><p>Fangs.</p><p>You start to squirm, a primal part of your brain terrified at the bloodlust crossing her face. </p><p>“Stay still, pet, or it’ll hurt more”</p><p>She grabs your hair and slides your head to the side, leaving your neck exposed. You should be fighting, screaming, doing anything to escape. You’ve never been so turned on in your life. She leans in, kissing and licking your neck, scratching the skin with her fangs. Your heart is pounding, your thighs trembling, your breathing short and heavy. She stills, and you feel the pressure on your neck increase as her fangs slide through your skin and she drinks deeply from you. </p><p>“You taste <i>so fucking good</i>” she growls. </p><p>It should hurt, but you’ve never been so wet in your life. Waves of pleasure crash over you, her moans and the slow lapping of her tongue around her fangs mixing and melting into indescribable bliss. She pops out her fangs and sucks on the bite, pulling out the last droplets of blood and licking them up. Your neck pulses with pleasure and pain as you slowly reach your hand down towards your pussy. Lady Dimitrescu tuts and grabs your wrist.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, sweet,” she says. “You cum when I want.”</p><p>You nod, even more aroused. You’re rubbing your thighs together frantically, losing control of yourself. She drops you down onto the floor and, pulling your hair, leads you over to a chair before sitting with you at her feet. She pulls her dress up and slides off her panties with one hand, the other guiding your head towards her cunt. She pushes your face into it and you run your tongue around her slit. </p><p>You like how she tastes. Your tongue finds her clit and she moans, shoving your face harder into her. </p><p>“Fuck, just like that, pet”</p><p>You lick faster as her moans grow louder. Her cries of pleasure only encourage you more as you kiss and lick and suck and worship her. </p><p>“Good girl, fuck, keep going” she pants, her voice tinged with pleasure.</p><p>Her grip on your hair tightens.</p><p>“I’m so close, pet, just like that”</p><p>You feel her shake beneath your tongue as she cums, her cunt spasming as she screams in pleasure. Her hands shake as she pulls you back and lets your hair go, a blissful look on her face. You’re so fucking desperate for release, rubbing your thighs together and noticing how wet you are. She looks down and smiles.</p><p>“Beg for it”</p><p>The words fall out of your mouth in a semi-coherent stream.<br/>
“Please, ma’am, please, I’ll do anything, I was so good, please may I cum please please please ma’am”</p><p>That sadistic smirk is on her face again.</p><p>“Hmm, but were you good, pet? You tried to touch yourself without my permission, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Sorry, ma’am, please, I’ll be better next time I’ll-”</p><p>She cuts you off with a giggle </p><p>“Oh, you’re so cute when you’re this needy. But I think you need to learn your lesson. If you’re good tomorrow, I’ll think about letting you cum”</p><p>Protests rise in your throat, your mouth opening as you start to object. She cuts across you with a harsh shush.</p><p>“Don’t push your luck, pet, or you’ll be waiting far, far longer to cum”</p><p>All you can manage is a quiet “yes, ma’am”.</p><p>“Good girl,” she coos at you. “But look at you, you’re so messy. Let’s go and get you cleaned up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do let me know what you think of this! I've definitely got a couple more chapters in the works and will post them when they're ready - this story's too much fun to not work on more c:</p><p>This is my first time writing erotica, so please excuse any errors or mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>